The Apex Twins
Summary The Apex Twins are a pair of incredibly dangerous rogue psykers, as well as two of the several known Alpha Plus level psykers in existence. They are both human females, and appear to be around six or seven years old, though their true age is unknown. They were designated as the "Apex Twins" by the Inquisition due to their immense uncharted psychic power, as well as mysterious lack of background information on them. The twins seem to possess a passive ability which inspires overwhelming feelings of love and protectiveness towards them in all beings in their vicinity. All but the absolute strongest of will and psychic blanks seem to be vulnerable to this ability. When they were first discovered in 845.M36, the Apex Twins were captured by the Ordo Hereticus and taken aboard the Black Ships with other psykers. However, the vessel carrying the twins soon disappeared, and was later discovered in a distant nebula, with all crew and prisoners alike torn apart in a horrifically gory fashion; all except for the two enigmatic young girls. Inquisitor Castinus took the twins for study, but they easily escaped, causing the deaths of numerous Inquisitorial forces in the process. They were later recaptured on the planet of Respa III by another Inquisitor, though they once again escaped, slaughtering countless soldiers and civilians, alike. Their current whereabouts are unknown, though there have been rumored sightings of young girls matching their description throughout the Agrippa sector. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At the very least High 5-A, likely far higher Name: Unknown, Given the title of the "Apex Twins" by the Ordo Hereticus Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Female Age: Unknown. Physically appear to be six or seven years old. Even assuming they were that age at the time of their capture (845.M36), their current age would be well over 4,000 years old (999.M40) Classification: Human psykers classified as Alpha Plus level, Potential hosts for unidentified Warp entities Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Senses, Immortality (At least Type 1), Regeneration (Unknown levels), Immense levels of psychic power, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Biomancy, Pyromancy, Divination, Daemonology, Invisibility, Intangibility, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Power Nullification, Psychic Barriers, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Durability Negation, Can tear open holes into the Warp and remove foes from reality, Can induce hallucinations and paranoia, Atomic Destruction, etc. Attack Potency: Unknown. At the very least Dwarf Star level (Alpha Plus psykers are described as having the power to unintentionally destroy entire worlds), likely far higher (As Alpha Plus level psykers, they are immensely more powerful than even the strongest Alpha level psykers, such as Ahzek Ahriman, and could possibly be comparable to psykers such as Magnus the Red and Malcador the Sigillite). Many of their powers ignore durability. Speed: Unknown. Likely at the very least FTL reactions (Far more powerful than Ahzek Ahriman, who was already superior to beings who could formulate entire plans and act on them in under a nanosecond, and who was capable of feeling every particle of light around him as well as every atom in a projectile before it made contact with him), likely far higher Lifting Strength: Unknown. Likely Below average (The level of two young girls). Far higher with psychic powers Striking Strength: Unknown. Likely Below Average Human Class. Far higher with psychic powers Durability: Unknown. At the very least Dwarf Star level with psychic barriers, likely far higher Stamina: Unknown, as they have never really exerted themselves Range: At least Interstellar (Transported the Black Ship they were captured onto a distant nebula) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown, though due to their insane levels of psychic power, they are likely immensely intelligent Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Kids Category:Psychics Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Technopaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Probability Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Humans Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Duos